


Halloween: In The Dead Of The Night

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: October in Derry is full of a lot of celebration.





	Halloween: In The Dead Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, starting off Fictober with some cuteness with these sweet boys! I hope you guys enjoy!

“-- And that’s why we Spring Forward and Fall Back.” Stan was saying, knowing he had Eddie’s attention, at least. The smaller male slung under his arm was busying himself with the inhaler in his hands, toying with it as if he were ready to take a puff at the slightest wheeze, and Richie, clomping along beside them, was distracted. 

“So we’re supposed to fall back?” He finally asked, having only been tuning in off and on during the entire conversation.

“Yes…” Stan’s eyes narrowed and he glanced over just in time to see Richie snagging Eddie from underneath his arm. “Hey--”

“No, hold on, wait--” Richie half-pleaded, half-laughed as he tugged Eddie in close and pressed a kiss to his cheek. All of the garbled protests stopped as the smaller teen turned a wide-eyed look on his friend, and Stan rolled his eyes as Richie opened his mouth again, “Help me, Eddie, I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!”

“Oh, please.” Stan laughed softly, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm back around Eddie’s waist, pressing a kiss to his other cheek. “You’re still on your feet, Richie.”

But that wasn’t saying much for Eddie, who was laughing in that nervous way he did as he fell right on his skinny rump between them. 

“Guys, seriously--”

“What makes you think we aren’t?” Stan questioned, looking down and offering a hand to their fallen companion.

“Yeah, Eds, I’d never twist your arm like that.” Richie chuckled, helping to yank him back to his feet. “But I think you fell, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it feels so weird to write for them. I hope this turned out okay. X.x; I’m not so confident with writing the Losers.
> 
> Prompt: Day One - Fall


End file.
